


It's who we choose that is our family

by Steve_100Rogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve_100Rogers/pseuds/Steve_100Rogers
Summary: Mya was an average girl. A mother, a father and three adopted siblings. She worked at a coffee shop, when she wasn't being homeschooled by her mom. Nothing was special about her, so why did Chris Evans just ask her to help in making a new tv show?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for finding this fic. I don't know if it really is any good but, I couldn't out it down. My goal is to make clean fan fics for people who don't like reading smut (I have nothing against it, but I know others may not prefer it.). There is only light swearing in here if that bothers ya'll. Also I have never met Chris Evans or any of the other actors. I have only watched a couple of interviews and what gets posted on Tumblr. They may be out of character, I am sorry if they are.  
> Let me know what you think. This is my first ever post on here, so...

"Have a great day, sir!" I said handing of this next customer's drink. The random customer only huffed in reply. I moved from the espresso bar to the register. "Good morning!" I said the the customer cheerfully. "What can I get for you today?" I took a good long look at the customer, as I realized how similar to my best friend's favorite actor he looked.

The man had dark hair, that nearly touched his shoulders; his face was covered slightly by a baseball cap. He was dressed in a leather riding jacket. He was trying to read our menu over the glare of the lights.

He shrugged his shoulders and answered, "I think I want American coffee."

"Welcome back to America. " I replied. 

"Thanks," he answered. "I think I will have a white mocha with carmel drizzle." He decided. "Just a grande."

"You got it," I said and grabbed the cup off the stack. I started the drink before coming back to the register and ringing him up. "That will be 5.04," I told him.

He handed me a twenty. "Keep the change." He told me. I thanked him as I threw the change in my apron pocket .

I decided to make conversation with the customer as I made started the espresso. "Did you know how similar you look to Sebastian Stan?"

He looked at me confused for a moment before answering. "What if I was?"

I shook my head, "There's no way that's possible. Definitely not in Michigan, and definitely not in a small town like this."

He hummed curiously, and pulled his phone out. Her held it at an awkward angle. "What would you do if you met him?" He asked.

"Sebastian Stan?" He nodded. I thought for a moment before replying. "I would ask to get a pic with him, so I had bragging rights for my best friend. Then I would ask him to thank Chris Evans for me."

"Oh?" He looked at me intently. "How come?"

I lined his cup with carmel before answering. "Mr. Evans is an introvert with anxiety. Him being willing to act, alone, is huge. Let alone him going to comic conventions. The gentleman he is is inspiring." I handed the man his drink feeling rather awkward.

The man slipped away his phone and grabbed his drink. "Thanks," the man said before looking at my name tag. " Mya."

"No problem, have a great rest of your day!" The odd man left sipping his drink.

A few hours later, I punched out for the day thoroughly exhausted, and walked out the door. I saw my mom parked just outside waiting for me.

"Hey, honey," my mom said as I said into the passenger seat. "I mumbled a reply as I slumped into the seat. "Tired?" I nodded. " well you're done for the day so you can crash when you get home. "

When we got home I said hello, and good night to my dad, before heading up to bed. I put in my sleeping shorts before brushing my hair and falling into bed. As I drifted off i thought about the man from earlier. There's no way he was Sebastian Stan, right?


	2. This can't be happening!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will her parents say when they find out? This may just be the end of Mya.

My phone rang and I mentally rebuked myself for not turning it on silent. Reaching for my phone on the night stand, I tried to read the time on the clock. My thumb slid across the screen as I realized that I couldn't read it.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU MET SEBASTIAN STAN?!" My best friend Christina screamed.

I blinked as my brain tried to turn the sounds into words. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's three A.M." she answered. "Now answer the question."

"You woke me up at three in the freaking morning?!" I pulled the phone from my ear and hung up. I put my phone on silent before snuggling in the covers and falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and grabbed my phone. Christina had called me four more times before giving up and texting me a link and a command to call her when I was done. I rolled my eyes and tapped the link. Instantly, a facebook post pulled up. a video waited to be played; below it a post read: _Barista didn't believe I was_ _Sebastian Stan. When I asked her what she would do if she met me, this is what she said._

I pressed play on the video and watched, to my horror, my own self being video taped. Oh my gosh! I had talked to Sebastian Stan. The actual Sebastian Stan! The video ended and I was gasping for breath. Shoot! This cannot be happening! I pressed Christina's call icon and waited for her to answer.

"Good morning!" she answered cheerily.

"There's no way I met him last night!" I denied.

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically.

"No, Tina, you don't understand. There's no way!" I tried making her understand.

"Okay, let's just calm down. Take a breath," she told me. "This is just a new experience-"

"This isn't  _Just_ a new experience!" I snapped. "I just told a famous actor, he wasn't my favorite."

"It's not that big o' a deal. And you're probably never going to see him again anyway."

"I know, which means this was my only time to meet him and I just-"

"Did you not see the rest of the post?" she interrupted me.

"No," I answered. "I saw the video and called you."

"You should," she told me. "C. E. even commented."

"I don't have a Facebook," I shot back, knowing it was just an excuse.

"Use mine, ya idijt," she answered dryly. "I don't need to baby you, so out you're rear in gear and quit moping." I sighed. "NOW!"

"Alright I'm going. Just give me a minute, my computer is on the other side I'm the room." I reached across my bed and grabbed my laptop. I put my phone down and set it on speaker, because no matter how hard I try i could not hold my phone between my neck and ear. "Okay, what's your Facebook info?"

 "Yeah, like you don't know it already," she commented dryly.

 "Cause I plan on using your Facebook accountaccount," I retorted. After I finished typing in the info, I pulled up the post and watched the number of views suffer my go up. "Christina, this can't go viral. Mum, 'n Dad will kill me."

 "We can worry about that in a minute. Read the comments."

 I scrolled through the comments. Most of them were funny, but I came across a more rude one.

_why would she want to thank him? That's just dumb..He gets paid to act, not wanting to talk to people is his problem._

I forced myself not to reply back in anger and noticed a reply to the comment. The username for the icon was Chris Evans.

_This girl, and I talked to Seb about it. Is a girl who will go above and beyond her station. This goes to show that she understands what it's like to be exhausted and continue going without a thanks. As someone who is ridiculed for being an introvert, I am grateful for someone who is willing to admit they are thankful._

I states at the comment in shock, until I realized, Christina was talking to me. "Sorry what? I wasn't listening."

"Yeah, I can tell." She answered. "I'm taking you to work today. What time do you work?"

" Three hours," I answered. "I've got the midday shift."

" O will see you in two and a half hours then. Don't do anything stupid." She's told me.

"Doing let this thing go viral." I told her. "Mom will kill me."

"I've got this covered," she told me. "Now go clear your head." I hung up and moved to get ready for a run, donning running shorts and a t-shirt.

I came back from my jog a half-hour later, and kissed my dad good-bye as he  left for work. Mom was out for the day so I took care of the dogs and woke up my siblings.

 

My twin brothers, Michael and Josh, were sitting in bed watching a movie, which I caught them in the act and took a picture. I sent it to my mom before coming in and telling them to get up.

 

“Oh come on, Mya,” they wined. “It was just getting good.”

 

“Yeah? Well,” my phone vibrated in my back pocket.  I took a quick look before showing it to them. “Mom says your grounded. Punishment to be determined.” I left the room and cracked open my baby sister’s bedroom door.

 

She sat in her cradle playing with her toys. “Good morning girly,” I said as I came into the room. She turned around and smiled at me. “You ready to get up?” She nodded and I pulled her up over the gate. “Oh you’re getting heavy!” I groaned.

 

My little sister, Shawna, giggled, her baby blue eyes sparkling. My sister was the girliest girl anyone could find. Her red hair always pulled into pigtails and if you didn’t find her wearing a tiara, you found her wearing fairy wings. There were even fewer days we could get her to wear pants, and when she did there was a skirt over top.

 

My sister is nothing like me, neither are my brothers. The three were adopted two years back when I found our neighbors abusing them. I was their babysitter for several months before I realized it.

 

The smell of slightly overcooked eggs brought me out of my thoughts. I set my sister on the ground, smiling. “Do you think you can wear pants today?” I asked her.

 

“No, dwess!” She stompped her foot. 

 

“But Christina is coming over to take me to work. She might even take you to the park.”

 

“Tina?” She asked. When I nodded she huffed. “Can I wear skirt?”

 

“Of course. I just didn’t want you to ruin your dress.”

 

It was an hour later when Tina pulled into our driveway. I grabbed my sister’s diaperbag and called my brothers. They came romping down the stairs as I made my way toward the car. Christina was already putting the carseat in.

 

“Tina!” Shawna shouted trying to squirm out of my arms. I set her down and she took off straight towards Tina. “I’m wearing a ‘kirt today.” 

 

“I see that! And that was a good idea,” Christina said as she put her into the car seat. The twins hopped into the car and shut both doors. Tina turned to me, “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m-i’m better,” I nodded. “I went on a jog after we talked and taking care of them did me some good.”

 

“Good, we can’t have you freaking out at work, now can we?” She directed me towards the car, “Hop in, before the kids do something stupid.”

 

The drive to work was uneventful, mostly because it was only fifteen minuets so it doesn’t give the boys enough time to do anything. When we got there, I got out and gave a pointed look to Tina. “No treats.” I told them; all of them groaned in response as I shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. It's a little longer. most of my chapters will probably fluctuate in size unfortunately.  
> let me know what you think!  
> additional note- I realized that I forgot a portion of the chapter. Oops. I will be posting the third chapter soon. I just need to edit it.


	3. Am I Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here! At work! What does she say to him?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. This chapter is short, but it had the best breaking point. The next part is longer; I don't know when I will post it though.  
> If you didn't see yet, I forgot the end of the second chapter. go back and re-read it or you will miss Mya's family.  
> Enjoy your night! or day! whichever.

An hour till closing, and I was running on fumes. My manager scheduled me by myself for all of the afternoon rush. Then the girl, who was closing, called in. My manager couldn’t find anyone who could take the shift, so I had to close. Shawna had an allergic reaction and had to go to the hospital, so my mom couldn’t pick me up till later, so I’m going to have to sit here after close worrying about my sister. Thankfully, my older sister, Liberty, promised to Skype me and keep me company.

 

My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I slipped it out to take a look at it.

 

_Can’t make Skype tonight, sorry :(  Will call tomorrow._

I sighed and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I turned and grabbed a wash cloth from the rinse bucket and started wiping down the counters forcing the tears back for as long as I could. The bell on the door rang, so I quickly put a smile on my face and turned around.

 

“What can I get for you today?"

 

“Actually, what I had last night, would be great!” The customer, who I now recognized as Sebastian Stan, said.

 

“Grande white mocha with carmel drizzle.” I nodded, deciding to treat him as a not a celebrity, but as a normal person. I rang up his drink. “Anything else?”

 

“Yeah, whatever he is having,” he pointed to a man who was walking in.

 

I gasped, instantly recognizing him. He gave me a gentle smile and waited for me to compose myself. I saw Mr. Stan laughing at my reaction.

 

“Can I just get an iced raspberry white mocha with whip?” Chris Evans asked.

 

“Yeah-yeah sure,” I said shaking myself out of my amazement. I finished ringing them up and they paid before I began making their drinks. Unfortunately for me and my shy personality, (yes, I do have a shy personality much to peoples disbelief) I couldn’t persuade myself to talk to them. Thankfully they seemed to understand. As I made their drinks, they talked to each other, going back and forth about different movie ideas.

 

“Why not just make a marvel show?” Mr. Stan suggested. “Everyone likes Avenger drama.

 

“I want it to be different though,” Mr. Evans argued. “Like with a kid or something.”

 

Before I knew what I was doing, I spoke up. “Use a girl with connections to the infinity stones.”

 

Both men looked at me. “You sound like you know what you’re talking about,” Chris Evans said.

 

I shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. “I’ve read things here and there, written too.”

 

“Any ideas you might suggest?”

 

“A child or teen, I would say both.”

 

“Do you have any examples with you?”

 

“Personal writing,” I answered. “I work on it during my breaks. It’s not very good. I’m not a professional or anything.”

 

“Can I see the plot maybe?”

 

“I don’t have it written-“ I bit my lip debating whether to hand over my work or not. On one hand I could completely humiliate myself, but on the other, I could inspire a new television series. I threw caution to the wind and grabbed my writing from under the counter. “You can read it if you want.”

 

“Are you sure?” Chris asked.

 

I shrugged. “It’s not like it’s actually going to affect me. I appreciate the concern though.” He took the notebook, thanking me gently before both men went to sit down across the room and read.

 


	4. Yep! definitely dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that took forever! life got in the way. sorry.  
> enjoy the new chapter!

At closing, I turned everything off and locked the doors to the kitchen. Chris Evans was still reading. Reluctantly, I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Evans, but I have to close up."

"What? Oh, yeah. Can I talk to you about some of this?"

"I, uh, don't see why not," I answered confused. "I'm stuck till my mom comes to get me, so..." We walked out of the building and I locked the door behind me. We sat at one of the tables in front of the building.

Mr. Evans took a deep breath. "I've read this five times and I think this is exactly what I'm looking for," he told me.

"Wait! What?" I asked. My eyes grew wide with disbelief. "You're serious?"

"Entirely. but I don't know who could play your main character. Did you have anyone in mind?"

"No specific actress," I answered slowly. "More of who I wanted to be."

"Interesting," Chris answered. "Do you act at all? In plays or anything?"

"I never had the chance," I answered. "Why?"

He took a sip of his drink. "I need a person to play this character, and I want some help making this exactly how this looks."

"I'm sure I could help you find someone. If you wanted me too." I answered.

"No," He laughed. "I uh, want you to be her?"

"What?"

"I want you to play the role of Amy."

"I-you, but I'm just some girl. why would you want to pick me?"

"Because in the last hour, I have seen you do nothing but be kind to your customers, that have come in." he stared at me intently. "Please, it has to be you."

"Mr. Evans," I hesitated. "I want to say yes, I really do, but I'm not even eighteen. you would have to talk to my parents and even then I don't think my mom would say yes."

"I don't mind talking to your mom. I might be able to convince her," he answered hurriedly. "Just, please! It has to be you."

I sighed, "I can't promise anything, but my mom will be coming to pick me up soon. you can try to convince her then."

"I'll take it," he agreed. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about yourself?"

"If you want." I shrugged. "I'm not that interesting.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen as of four months ago."

"Any siblings?"

"An older and three younger." I answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You actually find out the reason behind the character of a person by their family." He answered as we watched a minivan pull into the parking lot.

I pulled my purse over my shoulder. "It's been wonderful talking to you," I told him. "But I don't know how my mom is going to react to me talking to a complete stranger."

"It's fine," He waved it off. "I understand."

I started to make my way to my mom's van, but stopped. I reasoned with myself. I was probably never going to see him again, and what was to one thing I wanted to do? I bit my lip, screwed up my courage and turned around. Chris Evans looked at me curiously, before he was suddenly surprised by my arms wrapping around his waist as I hugged him.

"Thank you, for all you do," I whispered. he didn't respond, which I tried not to take it personally as I let go. I made my way to the front seat of the car. As I slipped into the car, Chris made his way to my mom's side.

"Should I be worried?" My mom asked as she stepped out of the car.

"I don't think so," I replied hesitantly. "Just don't freak out."

"that's comforting." she huffed as she closed the car door.

I watched as they introduced themselves. I tried to read my mom's facial expressions, but I couldn't tell for sure. After they finished talking, Chris handed my mom a card. She nodded and shook his hand before coming back to the car. She got in and began driving without a word. In fact the entire car ride home was silent. When we got home she put the car in park, got out, and slammed the door on her way out.

I tried not to be scared of what she's going to say, but her silence spoke for her. She was going to say no. I slowly got out, regretting even thinking it was possible.

I got into the souse and closed the door quietly, hoping not to bother mom. I leaned against the door wondering to myself what I could do to make it up to her.

"So," My dad startled me. "Why is mom mad?"

I sighed and told him everything. I had a better relationship with him; he treated everything I said with honesty. My mom had always favored my older sister than me and treated me like the only reason I was there was out of force. My dad treated everyone equally, showing no favoritism.

After I finished explaining what had happened, he was quiet. "Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"That's a good question," he replied. "Let me talk to your mother and see what I can do. You on the other hand need to go to bed, you're coming with me tomorrow alright?"

"Yes, dad," I nodded, kissed him goodnight and made my way up the stairs.

"And Mya," I turned around. "I love you."

"Love you too." I called back before goin to bed. It took me a couple of hours before I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfic that is referred to in the past two chapters is one I wrote. I'm still debating whether or not to post it, because when I started it, I was sixteen. After rereading it recently, I realized that I need to rewrite it.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. let me know!


	5. I Never Knew the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mya's life takes a turn. For better or worse is a vow said when people get married; does it mean the same when it comes to a father and his daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets slightly more angsty. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

The next morning, I woke to my sister poking me in the cheek.

"M-a," her childish voice said. "Mu, and da are fighting."

I was up in an instant. Shawna was sitting on my bed with fear in her eyes; my brothers were on the far side of my room staring at me. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Mom and dad are outside fighting." Michel answered. "We didn't know what to do," came Josh after.

"It's okay," I welcomed them onto my bed. "Nothing's wrong. I'm going to check it out. You guys watch a movie or something." I grabbed my tablet from the bookshelf and started a movie. they quickly became intrigued by the show as I slipped out.

My siblings were right; mom and dad were arguing. and it wasn't quietly; you could vaguely hear them from upstairs.

I forced myself not to eavesdrop as I came down the stairs, but I would every once in a while hear my name. As I opened the front door, I couldn't help but hear my mom yell at my dad-

"How can I encourage her if she isn't even my daughter!"

The door suddenly slammed shut behind me as I stood frozen. "Mya?" My dad called.

"I'm not?" I asked, my voice hesitant.

My dad swallowed, "Let's go out for breakfast. We'll talk about it there. Okay?" I nodded before mechanically went back inside to get dressed. My brother's were now standing at the bottom of the stairs. I said nothing at all.

I came back downstairs ten minuets later looking more presentable. I wore my blue hooded tank with a pair of jean shorts that just touched my knees.

My dad was waiting by the front door wearing a polo shirt and and one of his nice jeans. he smiled at me. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and followed him out the door.

"So, where are we going to eat?" I asked.

"I thought we could go bowling," he suggested. "We haven't done that in a long time. Have some fun while we talk about it."

"Okay, yeah, sounds good."

"That's what I was thinking."

 

We got to the bowling ally and got ourselves set up, before we started talking. He rolled his ball down the alleyway twisting in at an angle. He came back up to where we were sitting. "You know your mom and I love you, right?" I nodded as his ball crashed on four pins. "We wouldn't ever want to hurt you." I nodded again. "the damage is done though, I'm sure, but I can try to explain why." I remained silent letting him continue. "Your mom's name was Amelia. She was most beautiful, kind and passionate woman, I had ever met. We were college sweethearts and married as soon as we finished our degrees. Her's in nursing and mine in engineering. We were the most "in love" couple you could have ever met. When your mom got pregnant with you, we couldn't be happier, but um, he bit his lip as I moved to go bowl.

"By her second trimester, we knew something was wrong," he continued as the ball smashed into the pins. He swallowed, "The doctors said she had cancer, and the only way to treat it, would have killed you. Your mom wouldn't no matter how much it hurt her. She died four days after you were born.

"She died because of me?"

"She died to save you." He answered firmly. "And she said she would do it again. Never believe differently." I nodded. "After she died, I was devistated; I struggled to take care of myself, let alone a four day old infant. So I let your aunt take care of you while I figured myself out. In doing that, I met Karen, a twenty-four year old woman with a six year old daughter." Dad took a breath. "She was recently divorced and needed a reliable father and I needed a mother for you. We married, and I brought you back home."

"Did you love her as much as mom?" I asked.

"No," He quickly responded. "Karen and I had an understanding, neither of us would ever love again."

"Oh," I didn't say anything about my mom for the rest of the game. After we got in the car I spoke, "I want to see my mom."

Dad sighed, "Okay," and began making his way to the cemetery. "I never meant to let you lose her memory."

"I know."

It was silent as we drove, but when we got there, my dad parked the car. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm-um-I'm going to meet her myself." Dad nodded, and pointed in the direction as I shut the door.

I walked from the car reading each tombstone as I went. I stumbled across my mom's almost by accident. "Hi mama," I said quietly. "We haven't met yet, but I'm your daughter. Dad kept you a secret for a while, but I wanted to meet you." I talked for a while, trying to catch her up on my life. By the time I was done, my eyes were swollen and my nose runny. I could feel a headache beginning to form as I came back to the car.

Dad was just hanging up his phone as I arrived. I slid in to the passenger seat, and him into the driver's. "Thank you," I said quietly. He smiled gently at me as we drove away.


	6. Can down hill go any farther?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia was raised by her step-mom, so there's no reason her step mom would stop loving her. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to be able to update more for the rest of the summer, but work is asking for a lot of hours. I will try for once a week, but no promises.

As we drove towards home, dad spoke up, "So," he began. "I just got off the phone with Chris Evans." I nodded. "I think it might be a good idea to go and make the show with him." My eyes went wide. "The only downside, is he wants to take you to California with him when he leaves in a couple weeks."

"Oh," It hadn't even occurred to me that I would have to leave my family. "Is mom okay with that?"

"She doesn't know I said yes. I want you to go, okay? See what you think of acting." He was gripping the steering wheel tightly. "I don't think mom wants you to get very far in life and I don't want her holding you back."

"Will you be okay?" I asked, knowing that our relationship was stronger than either of us would like to admit.

"Yes," he affirmed. "I will miss you, but I think you should enjoy this." We pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He turned to me and looked at me firmly. "You won't be gone forever, just a few months at a time."

"Yes, dad."

"Good, because you're going with Chris Evans tomorrow to announce the show."

"Oh, just for the day or..."

"For three days. He wants you with him for three days, and I think it's a good idea."

I nodded, not feeling like I could speak without crying. I was both happy and sad; scared and excited. This was a dream come true, but also a nightmare. How could I leave my family without feeling like I was betraying them.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Dad asked. I nodded feeling like I was slightly suffocating in the car. We opened the doors and walked inside. "WE'RE HOME!" dad called out.

"Mia!" Shawna screeched, and ran form her blocks to my legs. "You're home! Come play blocks with me!"

"Mia has to clean the kitchen." mom said unkindly. "Go play with your brothers."

Shawna sniffled, "Yes mama." she walked away from us and over to her toys again.

"Mom why-"

"Don't call me mom. Understood?" she glared at me.

"Karen," dad said pulling me behind him. "Don't start this. Please."

"I'm not her mom, and she's not my daughter, therefore she will not be calling me mom," she answered, before turning back to me. "Go clean the kitchen."

I forced back my tears, "Yes, Ma'am." I left the room and hurried to do as I was told. I tried to pretend that what she said didn't hurt but it did. I hurt more than I could describe; I felt crushed. I knew she had always favored Libby, but I still loved her and thought she loved me. I wiped a stray tear oblivious of my younger brothers watching me.

The chores were complete and I hurried to run from my mo- Karen, so she wouldn't keep assigning more. I almost cried four times, but now that I was alone, I couldn't; they refused to fall. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and called my friend. I listened to it ring a few times before going to voicemail. I waited for the tone.

"Hey Christa," I started. "Call me back when you get a chance. We've got a lot to talk about." I hung up and grabbed my backpack to start packing.. Someone knocked on my door. "Come in!" I called while I continued to pack.

"You alright?" Dad asked as he came in.

"Yeah, yeah," I assured. "Just a little tired is all."

"Yeah, um, about that," he scratched the back of his head. "I am so sorry-"

"Dad, it's not your-"

"Let me finish." My mouth clamped shut. "What she did to you shouldn't have happened. And I don't think she's going to stop." He shook his head. "I wish I had-" I stopped him and gave him the hardest hug I could.

"You can't change what happened dad. You can only move on." I whispered.

"I know," He kissed the top of my head. "But I do think that you not being in her way is safest for you."

I took a step back, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that after the comic-con, you go straight to California."

"But what about Shawna and Mitchell and Josh?" I stuttered. "Who's going to watch them?"

"Karen can take care of them and I think she's just going to keep abusing you, an I WON'T let that happen. Understood?"

"Yes dad." I agreed before hugging him again. "I love you."

"And I love you." He pushed me gently away and looked intently at me. "Pack enough for a week. I will send the rest when you get to California." I nodded. "Good. I will let you finish so you can get some sleep." I watched him pull out his phone before closing the door.

I quickly finished packing before crashing onto the bed and falling into a restless sleep.


End file.
